User blog:UnifiedHardlight/Ideas for a future update
So, I recently read TechSkylander's blog post (several times), and thus have decided to make one of my own, because whynaut?! Horrendous humour aside, I do have a few probably cool ideas about what could be added. I figured I might as well put all of my ideas out there for the community to enjoy, and to give their compliments and criticisms on my ideas. Due to the magnitude of content, some of it would hypothetically have to be added in the 1.1.0 patch. If any of this gets added (or any new 'mons get added), pity be to the whole blog team who have to sort out any glorious numbering issues. Obviously, I highly doubt the devs are likely to notice this, they're probably drowning in work right now. I just hope none of that work has gone into changing the Move Tutors again! New Fakémon 'Spectreon and Arachneon / Arthropodeon' Since the Dawn Stone and Leaf Stone remain unused as towards evolving Pokémon, I'm proposing using them to create 2 new Fakémon as branches of the Eeveelutionary line. I've only made Spectreon, and I haven't even started on the Bug-type Eeveelution. Spectreon 'A Barand Evolution' Name: Teritand Species: Corkscrew-esque Totem Pole Pokémon Type: Dragon & Fire / Dragon & Dark Description: Teritand walk around on their super-evolved hand, coiled like a very tall corkscrew. It can attack by swinging its heavily-armoured head, or it can jump to crush its enemy. Evolution: Level 45 Colour: Green, Orange, Dark Purple. Nuclear: Yes Availability: Evolve Barand. Held: Stick 5% Cry: Shelgon 'A Krilvolver Evolution (or two)' Name: Planktoreta (plank-tu-RETTA) Name Origin: Plankton & Beretta Species: Rapid Shooter Type: Water & Fire Description: Planktoreta like to hide beneath rocks in packs. They like to ambush passing Frynai and Saidine, before proceeding to cut them to pieces with their razor-like pincers. Evolution: Level 63 Speed > Accuracy Colour: Blue, Red, Orange, Light Green Nuclear: No Availability: Evolve Krilvolver Held: None Cry: ? Name: Haskawn (hask-AWN) Name Origin: (some variety of auto rifle starting with 'hask') & Prawn Species: Sniper Type: Water & Fire / Water & Dark Description: Haskawn often camoflage themselves in the cracks between rocks alone. They enjoy hunting much larger prey such as Daikatuna and Gyarados, which is unfortunate for them as their prey is a highly desirable human commodity. There are cults of Haskawn who worship various powerful Pokémon, with the current largest worshipping Syrentide. Evolution: Level 63 Accuracy < Speed Colour: Blue, Red, Dark Green. Nuclear: No Availability: Evolve Krilvolver Held: Eviolite 1% Cry: None 'Pure Flying' Name: Perrilux (perri-LUX) Name Origin: Corruption of Pereguin, and lux Species: Proud / Modest Type: Flying Description: Residing in tall dark trees, Perrilux spend most of its year modestly decorated. But for one month of a year, they put on a fabulous show to attract breeding partners. Whilst most relationships are only temporary, the lucky few have successful permanent relationships. Evolution: None. Contemplating some sort of evolution for parent birds (if implementable, might need some sort of stone) Colour: Mostly Black, Rainbow Wings Nuclear: Yes. Wings are inverse normal palette Availability: East Tandor 5% Held: Health Wing / Muscle Wing / Resist Wing / Genius Wing / Clever Wing / Swift Wing 5%, Pretty Wing 1% Cry: Pidgeot (Mega?) 'An Ore Refinement Process Pokémon' For some reason, I have wanted to make this evolutionary line for a long time. Possibly just to show the progression of metals, but it also gives the effect of the Pokémon getting ever increasingly stronger (sort of) and more resistant, as some Pokémon seem to adopt weaknesses. Name: ? Species: Embedded / Downtrodden Pokémon Type: Ground Description: Evolution: None Colour: Brown Nuclear: Yes Availability: Caves in 'mid' Tandor 45% Held: Leftovers 25% Cry: ? Name: ? Species: Exiled Pokémon Type: Rock Description: Evolution: Level 27 Colour: Grey Nuclear: No Availability: Caves in East Tandor, Seikamater's Forest 22.5% Held: Leftovers 85% Cry: Feeble Whine Name: ? Species: Adventurer Pokémon Type: Steel Description: Evolution: Level 52 Colour: Silver, Gold Nuclear: Yes Availability: Championship Site caves 7.5%, Seikamater's Forest 1% Held: Their Mega Evolutionary Stone 10%, an Evolutionary Stone 20% Cry: Scraping sound Putting a Mega Evolution in this line wasn't exactly what I originally wanted, but I do like THIS idea. Name: Mega- Species: Tortured / Precious Gem Pokémon Type: Steel / Dragon / Ghost Description: Evolution: Mega Evolve Colour: Silver, Gold, Ruby spine-spikes, Rupee-esque eyes, Sapphire 'heart'piece Nuclear: Yes Availability: None Held: None Cry: Sort of screaming sound 'An Antarki Evolution' It personally seems ludicrous to me that it has a rivalry with Masking and Dramsama, yet it doesn't have the same amount of Evolutions. Also, because I lke the name Celestiae so much, I might make a Fakemon with that name. Name: *Antarki* possibly: Pulsaratki / Nebualker / Novuneo / Celestiae (Cell-est-i-ay) Species: Super Star Pokémon Type: Ghost & Fire Description: Having done its sworn duty in protecting the souls of the fallen on their journey to the afterlife, *Antarki* can finally ascent to its rightful position as angels of Mutios and Aotius. Evolution: Level 40 Colour: Purple, Yellow, White, Nuclear: No Availability: None Held: None Cry: ? 'A Chainite Evolution' Name: Incarcerite (in-CAR-sir-ite) Name Origin: Incarcerated, and the evolutionary suffix -ite Species: Ball and Chain Pokemon Type: Ghost & Dark Description: Hatred has been brewing inside of it towards the people who left it to die. With its whole torso entrapped in a heavy metal casing, it is weighted down by the Pokéball it was once kept in. Despite still being restrained, it has managed to free the majority of its body. Appearance: (Whole body is in a metal straitjacket, covered in chains, misformed Pokéball-and-chain attached to ankle or to the straitjacket, one main head, and arm is actually a head, a third head pops out the back of the body behind the main head, another arm is sorta normal but trails off into a chain. There's still semblance of a left) Evolution: Traded whilst holding an Ultra Ball Colour: Black, Green, Pokéball, Orange outline Nuclear: No Availability: None Held: Technically, Ultra Ball Cry: ? Gonna put up abilities and HA's, SA's, egg groups, size, appearance, gender stuff, everything in the , trivia, anything else i missed out, etc later. Gifts I came up with a couple of ideas for gifts for the Holidays that most of us celebrate. Christmas: For the Christmas and New Year season, I suggest a shiny Fafninter, as it is decidedly very festive-themed. Personally, I would've loved to put it in the 12 days leading up to Christmas, and have availability end by the second week of January. Easter: Inkeeping with the traditional Easter eggs, I thought a 'random' egg could be given out as a present. Obviously, it can't exactlybe truly random, otherwise someone could end up with a baby Nuclear Actan. Maybe a selection of about 10 mid-tier eggs, available for the Easter week/fortnight. Valentines Day: One of each tier of Friendship-related gift: Gold tier : Corsola 40% chance, Eevee 40% chance, Selkid 10% chance, Luxi 10% chance Silver tier : Soothe Bell, Rare Candy, HP Up, Protein, Iron, Calcium, Zinc, Carbos, PP Up, Friend Ball 10% chance each. Bronze tier : Pomeg Berry, Kelpsy Berry, Qualot Berry, Hondew Berry, Grepa Berry, Tamato Berry, Rare Candy, Luxury Ball 12.5% chance each. Items / Devices In version 1.1, a large selection of Tinkerer's Devices were released, based on the HMs. I noticed an opportunity to create something that I felt to be missing. Despite being demoted from an HM to a mere TM, I noticed fitted the Tinkerer's philosophy on Pokemon being forced to learn moves for our benefit. So I designed the Torch, before realising that not only is everything around here American, but that I could make a great pun with FLASHlight (sorry, that was terrible). Flashlight Well, since yesterday, I've designed the counterpart of , the Axe. I couldn't decide whether it looked better with the wood protruding above the axe head or not. So here they both are. Category:Blog posts